Incubation upon Stormy Seas."
by The Bud
Summary: My brain needs more sleep.


Disclaimer: In no way am I affiliated with Marvel. Please don't sue me.. Spot  
  
  
The ballistic goldfish will be Budless.  
  
  
Hello there one and all! Long time no write! Anyhow, I'm a little lonely.  
  
  
I have almost no friends here in College and my Bipolar is getting worse.  
  
  
One girl up here understands so thats good, but there is two thousand more that don't.  
  
  
I am twenty and I also still have ADHD so it's great.. really. You should see me try to  
  
  
Sit through slide shows. I never get included in on anything the few friends I have do  
  
  
So I end up whining like that piss ant Scott. But anyhow, I started thinking about Storm.  
  
  
Doesn't she deserve to be happy? Yes! Yes she does , So all you Storm fans rise and be counted!  
  
  
Let Storm be happy!!! Yeaaaaaa!!  
  
  
  
" Incubation upon Stormy Seas."  
  
  
"I am content and the weather reflects that. The sun beams down it's warmth  
  
  
upon my skin. How did this start? Was I not once the only member not in love?"  
  
  
  
"I remember. Beast had set one of his colleagues up to meet me while I was shopping."  
  
  
  
"I had not suspected a thing until I had journeyed home when Henry had told  
  
  
me of a man from Cairo that was to eat dinner with us."  
  
  
"Dr. Manuel, a genetic researcher , I had met in Egypt is dinning with us today, will  
  
You come? Beast had said smiling just so that even Jubilee would know  
  
  
What was going on.  
  
  
" I had met a Dr. Manuel in the market to day. Perhaps the same?"  
  
  
  
"Just perhaps."  
  
  
  
Beast was horrible about this matter. Forever he was trying to find me love.  
  
  
"Henry," I had warned. " You better not have set me up."  
  
  
" No, nothing like that, my dear!" Beast grinned. " I just thought  
  
  
that because you both are from the same region, you could make him feel more  
  
  
comfortable with American culture."  
  
  
Beast was almost smooth. I had almost believed his intentions were innocent.  
  
  
Moreover, Dr. Manuel is a very handsome man.  
  
  
That all faded when I over heard Robert talking with Henry in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Beast!" Robert had whined. " How could you do this to me!"  
  
  
" Do what? " Beast had smoothed in again " Please pass me that carrot."  
  
  
" Yea sure. Beast! You knew I love Ororo! "   
  
  
I was in shock. Robert, loved me? He never showed it.  
  
  
" By the way you torture that poor woman, Robert, I'd never guess."  
  
  
"Torture her!" Robert exclaimed. " I don't torture her!"  
  
  
"What do you call freezing her bed every morning and putting piranhas in her  
  
  
goldfish pond?" Beast had asked.  
  
  
I had wondered too. These tricks were very annoying to say the least.  
  
  
" I just wanted to get her attention!"  
  
  
"There are other ways to get her attention." Beast injected. "Hand me that onion."  
  
  
  
Beast was correct.   
  
  
" Yea, like how?"  
  
  
"Have you ever thought of roses?"  
  
  
"I gave her roses once!"  
  
  
" Along with a tax audit. Young Mr. Drake, I have a dinner to make for over twenty people,  
  
  
can't we talk about this later?"  
  
  
Beast had yet another smart move. But I was standing by the only exit out of the  
  
  
Kitchen, I had to move or be caught.  
  
  
"Yea. But for now on, get your own twinkies!"  
  
  
  
Times like this led me to wish Jean was here for me to talk to. Remy had only now came back  
  
  
From where ever he ran off to.   
  
  
  
A year has passed sense that day. We went through much trouble this year.  
  
  
  
Apocalypse was using the Professor to pick apart the team, another plan to drain our  
  
  
Energies. He had been trying to do so for years and nearly succeeded until  
  
  
Robert had used his body as an electrical current and channeled all of the   
  
  
Mansion's power directly into Apocalypse. Robert was gravely harmed, but the   
  
  
Body that Apocalypse inhabited, Scott, could not take it. Burnt flesh and  
  
  
Death reeked through out the halls for months.  
  
  
  
Dr. Manuel had the miss fortune of being present. He never saw again,  
  
  
  
But he assures me the last vision he saw was of me.   
  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' bout darlin?"  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Listen, I know I done some things that you didn't like, an I'm sorry."  
  
  
"Logan, you have not even spoke with me for two years, Why now?"  
  
  
"I.. jus' wanna see you happy."  
  
  
" Logan, you never even came to my wedding!"  
  
  
"I was there darlin. Ya jus' didn't see me."  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"Because I know. I just wanted to say congrats Mrs. Drake."  
  
"I .. thank you."  
  
"Yer welcome. I got a missin' part o my soul to find, so if you will, Excuse   
  
me."  
  
"That was odd." I think to myself. I thought that I'd end up with Kaheem Manuel,  
  
  
  
We had so much planned. He fell in love with another girl, and Bobby,  
  
  
When he came through, became an incurable romantic.  
  
  
  
Life is funny. But I have a feeling my child will not suffer as it's parents   
  
  
  
had. The sun is warming to my skin and despite all the days that led to now,  
  
  
this Day is what made it all worth the thousand yesterdays.   



End file.
